In many acoustic instruments, strings are terminated to a bridge that is attached to the body of the acoustic instrument. In the normal design of an acoustic instrument, such as a guitar, the bridge of the instrument feels substantial force from the tension of the strings. This force can be in excess of 150 lbs and the torque on the order of several foot pounds. This places substantial stress on the top sound producing surface of the instrument and requires elaborate bracing of the top in an attempt to balance strength with the freedom to vibrate for sound production. Heavy bracing or thick top surfaces are strong but do not vibrate well. Light bracing and/or thin tops vibrate well but with time can bulge (belly) and lose sound quality, or mechanically fail altogether.
There is a need for an effective apparatus and method for compensating for string tension acting upon the body of an acoustic instrument.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.